


Chains

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, Escorts, Gangs, Gore, Heavy Violence, M/M, Mob Bosses, Near Death Experience, One-Sided Relationship, Past Abuse, Prostitution, Sex Worker, Smut, Twins, Unrequited Love, drug deal, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith works each day to feed and care for himself, but his hopes of being free are gone. He’s chained to the mob boss, Zarkon, and the Galra. His saviors arrive one day, but are any of them willing to pay the price of Keith’s freedom?





	1. Nothing Changes

Keith sat at the end of his bed with money in his lap. $250 to be exact. He had just finished pleasuring a lonely man whose name he never learned. There was no point. He was just a customer. Anything past a name was considered getting too attached according to his owner. Keith gently ran his fingers over the scar on the back of his neck. It was a circle with the Galra’s symbol carved inside it. Waving goodbye to his last customer of the night, Keith stood to go to his dresser. There was a small line of cocaine sitting on the wood. It begged to be inhaled.

He grabbed a credit card and organized the line before cutting it into smaller sections. Master Zarkon hadn’t been happy with his previous overdose. It costed a pretty penny for the naloxone shot. Without it, Keith likely would have been tied up in a trashbag and tossed in a river like the other dead prostitutes.

Letting out a sigh, Keith rolled up one of the bills. He shut one nostril before taking a deep breath. Blinking rapidly, Keith’s world plunged into a blurred mess as images began to fill the walls of the dark room. He giggled raising his hands to try to grab onto the pictures. He wanted them to take him away. He wanted to be free from the bonds not just in the bedroom, but in his mind as well.

Before Keith could finally fall asleep and dream happily, a heavy knock was heard on his door.

“Where’s the cash?” A gruff voice asked. It was one of Zarkon’s guards demanding his cut. As much as he would like the indulge having sex with Keith, it was forbidden by the boss himself.

“Go away. I’m dreaming.” Keith whined staring at his ceiling. Swirls of stars appeared causing him to gasp. He looked around the room to see he was in deep space. The happiness died quickly when the guard knocked again.

“Do you want us both killed? Give me the fucking money.” He barged into the room gasping at the sight. He stared at the defenseless whore still covered in semen. His stomach was a white mess making the man gulp. Keith’s shirt was gone leaving him only in a pair of messy panties that were on his thighs.

“Okay, fine. Here.” Keith handed 80% of the earnings before turning to his side revealing a red ass with handprints. He never noticed the looks the guard had given him in the past. He never noticed the dying urges of each subordinate of Zarkon eager to touch his almost angelic body.

“Thanks. Get some rest. Boss wants you in the morning.” The guard warned before leaving the bland room. He nearly ran to the boss’s room fearing he had kept him waiting too long.

Keith stuck his tongue out at the Galran before curling up under the covers. He looked to the stars before him smiling softly.

“Let me drift away. Break the chains and take me far from this misery.” He whispered before closing his eyes. The world went pitch black as he fainted from the cocaine coursing through his veins. It would wear off in the morning meaning he would need double the dosage to get the feeling of freedom to return.


	2. Inspection Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and the other whores are thoroughly checked by medics whose licenses are questionable.

Keith sat up in his bed after a night of wonderful fantasies. He got off the mattress stumbling to the bathroom. Flipping up the lid of the toilet, he vomited like a drunk.

“Oh, fuck!” He cried in pain from the burn in his throat. Keith coughed a few times before flushing away the reminder of last night. After rinsing his mouth and brushing his teeth, he got dressed in his normal clothing. A mesh crop top, skinny jeans that hugged his hips, black ankle boots, and a black jacket with a faux fur trim. Although he had been offered real animal fur, Keith couldn’t bring himself to support the horrible business. He could see himself as the poor animals. Trapped in a cage for the rest of his life waiting for the owner to end his misery. It was like his life had entwined with the poor ferrets.

Keith made his way down the hall with other prostitutes escorted by one of Zarkon’s minions. Truth be told, no one, not even Zarkon’s girlfriend, knew of his real name. It had been lost in the sands of time after he joined a life in the streets. It’s speculated that he even forgot his own name, but no one had the balls to ask.

Sitting down at the dining table, Keith was served his usual breakfast. A bowl of cheap cereal; a single piece of toast; and if on a special day; a piece of fruit. The men and women stayed silent as they ate. He barely knew half of their names. Keith was only somewhat close to one escort who goes by ‘Ulaz’.

Ulaz was a mysterious character. He had found Keith sitting on the cold sidewalks and took him in without question. He was the only one brave enough to confront Zarkon and convince him keith would be useful. He preached of easy drug deals that police would never suspect, but his true motive would only be revealed on his gravestone. Another mystery was the frequent visits to another escort’s room on certain nights. No one asked, and no one interfered. Ulaz had his reasons like the reason he picked Keith out of every other abandoned child.

Keith never questioned the man’s intention that night. He had given him a glimmer of hope, so the boy was forever grateful.

Once breakfast was cleaned up, the sex workers got in a line for a weekly inspection. Zarkon cared for their health, not their well-being. As long as they were clean, they would make him proud with their values.

Speaking of the devil, the feared man stepped into the room. Zarkon had a known police record of crimes. Name it, and he’s probably done it. He stood to the side while the underground medics, aka druids, went to work. They used medicines of all kinds that came with a variety of results. They could heal herpes sores in two days with their medication. Where did it come from? Not even God knew the answer. Some say they brew it themselves while others say there’s an entire network of underground doctors with advanced technology.

Keith calmly stood in his spot glancing at the others next to him. He noticed a worker near the end of the line began to tremble. That was never a good sign. Nervousness meant three things: unauthorized sex, disease, or betrayal.

The shaky worker was one of the first to be pulled aside. He whimpered in fear and pain from the tight grip on his wrist. Annoyed by the noise, the ring master slapped his whore across the face.

“Shut it.” He spat sending him to a private room for inspection. The prostitutes kept their heads down fearing they would be hit as well.

Keith stayed quiet until a druid approached him. He raised his head opening his mouth for a cotton swab. He lips were examined and tested for herpes. It was a common disease that spread around in sex rings, but the Galra had managed to prevent an outbreak thanks to the medicinal help.

Keith watched at the hooded figure reach into a bag pulling out several needles. His bluish gray eyes went wide in shock as he was reminded of the pain. 

Multiple needles piercing his skin at once. The fluids entering his body and readying him for sex. Keith could only get a blurred imagine of last week’s event. All he saw in his mind was figures holding him down and advancing to use him for sick pleasures. 

“I already had mine.” He spoke out barely above a whisper. The sluts shot their heads up surprised by his words. Few were willing to question the druids and their methods. It would risk being hurt one way or another. Whether it be a lethal injection or a fight, the druids could make it all look like an accident.

“What was that?” The druid asked in a aggravated voice. He gripped the empty needle meant for drawing blood to test for STDs.

“My shots.” Keith began slowly gaining confidence. “I was given them last week.”

“No, whore. You were not.” The medic argued grabbing Keith by the wrist. He tried to bring his arm up to penetrate the skin, but the raven haired man tugged his arm away.

“Read my papers.” Keith said with furrowed eyebrows. Although shorter than most of the other workers, he made up for it in strengths.

“Go on. Read them.” He pushed glancing to the folder tucked inside the medical bag. Sighing with impatience, the man grabbed his paperwork.

“If you’re wrong, I’ll make sure the last thing you see is one of these.” He raised up the needles in between the spaces of his fingers before reading the paperwork.

_Keith Kogane_

_Age: 18_

_Gender: Male_

_Last injection: August 6th, 2018_

Scoffing, the man stuffed the folder back into his bag and put away his needles. The medic sent a glare that was hidden behind his mask to the defiant but right slut.

“You got lucky.” He said before getting out the other medical items needed for inspection.

Meanwhile, Zarkon had kept his eyes on Keith during the entire incident. He was intrigued by both his courage and refusal to back down even when threatened with death. He could use him. Gain from him. All the boss would need is careful planning and the right tools.

 

The druids finished their inspections of the workers. Keith was cleared and praised with the others for staying safe and ‘pure’. The small bit of congrats from Master Zarkon made him feel a bit of fake happiness. As they were dismissed, Keith’s arm was grabbed by Morvok. He was short and rather unattractive, but the Galra was willing to take anyone they could use to their advantage.

“Boss wants to see you.” Morvok said giving a light snicker. Keith scoffed tugging his arm away from the ugly gang member. He earned a scowl, but it meant nothing to the whore.

“No money, no touching.” Keith reminded with a glare. As he went to Zarkon’s private room, Morvok groaned trying to dig through his pockets for money. He had a history of wasting every last penny on hookers and gambling.

Keith quietly knocked waiting outside shyly. It was rare for Zarkon to invite people other than the minions and his girlfriend. Some said he had a bed the size of the sluts’ rooms. Others claimed the bathroom tiles were whiter than semen.

“Come in.” He heard in a gruff voice. He slowly opened the door stepping inside the luxurious room. Zarkon sat at a desk next to his king sized bed. He held a few photos in his hand and a stack of cash Keith couldn’t count.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Keith inquired breaking the silence of the room. Zarkon looked up to the raven haired whore nodding.

“I have a rather special job for you, Kogane. If you succeed, I will reward you with extra pay.” He began knowing Keith would be interested in the reward. The young adult was barely able to afford dinner for a week not including other needs. The extra money could help him buy new clothing or even a real mattress to sleep on.

”What’s the job?” Keith asked trying not to show his excitement. It was a dangerous world for someone in Keith’s line of work. One slip and it was either death or imprisonment. The only thing in between the two was rape.

“His name is Lance McClain.”


	3. Try Your Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has to seduce Lance through playful gambling games.

A tall Cuban teen reached into a black satchel at his side pulling out a spray can. He looked left and right making sure there were no witnesses. He pressed the nozzle loving the sound of the blue paint hissing. He drew his gang’s symbol on top of an older Galra insignia.

Voltron wasn’t a typical gang. Yes, they had hurt people in their past, but their cause made up for it. The members wished to bring peace back to the city and those surrounding it.

Galra had tormented metropolises and even the world in their conquest. Their purpose? Overthrowing governments and plunging the Earth into chaos. Drug smuggling, prostitution, and weapon dealing had destroyed the most peaceful cities forcing residents to flee in fear.

Lance gave a chuckle before running towards the fence he had climbed when he arrived. He hopped over then ran off securing his hood to hide his face. His black sneakers smacked against the cracked pavement until he arrived to an old apartment. Looking at the old ‘NOTICE’ on the wooden door that was barricaded with boards, he gave a smirk.

The man went to the left side of the building where an old drain pipe sat against the brick wall. Lance began his climb all the way to the window on the second floor. He then opened it and slithered inside without a sound.

“Lance McClain!” A woman in a British accent shouted with crossed arms. Her beautiful, white hair fell to her waist in tight coils. Her mocha skin shone in the small sunlight that poured in from the open blinds.

“Yes, Allura?” Lance whined turning to the woman. He knew he would be in trouble for leaving by himself, but he hoped the girl hadn’t seen him leave.

“Can you explain why you left unannounced with spray paint?” Allura raised her brow staring the teen down in anger. Galra had been tailing Voltron recently putting the gang members at a risk. If Lance slipped up, it could be the end of them.

“I was trying to reclaim some territory. I painted over an old Galra symbol.” He answered honestly. There was no point in lying to the daughter of the gang’s founder. It would only make things worse.

“We need to be on a low profile! If you were discovered, who knows how many guns they would have pulled!” Allura groaned turning away from Lance to look out the window. She carefully scanned for anyone that might have been a witness before shutting the blinds.

“I’m sorry, but if we don’t act soon, other cities are gonna lose faith in us! We could risk more deals going sour, a loss of drug busts, or worse!” Lance defended. Giving a sigh, he took off his hat that sported the Voltron symbol. He then got out his civilian clothes hoping to hit a casino to play a few games of cards.

“I need to blow off some steam. I’ll see you later.” He muttered taking his clothing and himself to the bathroom.

Once changed, Lance got his car keys from his room. Over the years, he had really improved its condition. The floors went from cracked and moldy to sort of decent wood. He had blue Christmas lights that hung above his bed across the wall. On the tiny nightstand was his charging phone and a stuffed, blue lion from his grandmother. He made sure his wallet was in his back pocket before stepping out of the apartment from another entrance.

  
The casino, named Lucky Stars, was brightly lit with neon signs depicting cards, strippers, and food. Lance was a familiar face in the club due to how many times he had visited. The strippers knew him rather well, which made it harder for him to score a date. He constantly used a fake ID that said he was in his 20s when he really was only 17.

Lance entered the building stuffing his hands in his jacket’s pockets. He held the $100 in his hand carefully looking around the floor. He picked a slot machine and took a picture of himself smiling next to it lowering suspicion.

_Yo pigeon gimme the stats on this one_

He texted before moving to break a few of his bills. Lance got 20 tokens and a bucket so he could put his money and tokens inside. He walked away from the change machine heading to the slot. Not a moment later, he received the reply.

_I raised your chances of winning to 80%, so put in the maximum amount of coins for the jackpot. After the pull, it goes back down to 20%._

Pidge, the tech wizard, was a renown hacker to gangs, organizations, and government officials. She had complete layouts of every casino within a 20 mile radius. That way, she could win in any machine game at anytime.

_I owe you one. Imma get you a prize or something_

Lance tucked away his phone then put in money selecting the nine lines. He pulled the lever and watched the symbols spin rapidly before stopping abruptly one by one. Three bright red cherries sat in the middle row with blinking lights. Like a flash of lightening, tokens poured out into the tray and into Lance’s small bucket to hold such tokens.

“Yes! See that ladies and gents? This guy’s lucky!” He boasted loudly drawing the attention of other players. Collecting his earnings, Lance got every last silver token. He carried the nearly full bucket to the front desk cashing in with a smug face. It totaled to $20,000. He got the majority in large bills, but the rest was broken into smaller ones for the entertainment.

  
“You sure this will work?” Keith whispered to a fellow Galra as he was dressed in the skin tight, black dress. It ended just below his thighs before turning see through to his knees. The Galra was quite broad and bulky compared to Keith. He had dyed gray streaks through his black hair. He was known as Thace, and he had been the first to defend Ulaz’s choice of protecting Keith as a child. He had gotten somewhat close to the younger teen as well.

“As long as you stick to the plan. You hear me, Keith?” Thace put his hands on the Korean’s shoulders forcing him to look into his eyes.

“This mission is important. You can’t slip up. Once you two leave the casino, we attack and take him hostage.” He summarized before grabbing a lipstick tube he had stolen from one of the employees. He applied the red paint to Keith’s lips carefully. Thace then got mascara and slowly did his grayish blue eyes. Once that was complete, he did his best to apply the foundation evenly.

Thace then stuffed Keith’s bra with fabric smoothening it out to make it look like breasts. 

“There. Good luck.” He awkwardly gave Keith a pat on the back. He wasn’t the best with emotions, but he had slowly softened up towards the younger gang member over the years.

“Thanks. I’ll…see you.” Keith gave him a light hug before walking out of the alley and into the casino. He entered the floor searching for the man in the photographs. He looked around the pool tables before checking the bar.

“One tequila reposado, please.” Keith heard catching his attention. He turned to the source and gave a small smile. It was Lance who was speaking to the bartender. Keith grabbed the top of the dress and adjusted it then sauntered over to the victim. Before he could reach the man, two drunks stood in front of him.

“What a pretty girl, you are~.” One slurred putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder. The other gave a lazy grin looking the Korean teenager up and down.

“Tiny in the chest, but that hourglass shape makes up for it.” He tried to touch the prostitute on the hip, but his drunk self made him miss. Disgusted, Keith stepped back to keep a distance.

“Back off, creeps!” He tried to go around them, but the two wouldn’t give up easily. The men grabbed his arms holding him in place.

“Don’t be a prude! Come on, we can pay for it.” Keith growled glaring at the men during his struggle. He tried to pull away in vain. The men were taller and stronger than him. However, their alcohol intake did make them slower.

Lance, upon hearing the commotion, stood up to help Keith. He walked over to the three cracking his knuckles.

“Hey, leave her-“ He was cut off suddenly by the swipe of Keith’s leg. He had jammed his sharp heeled shoe into the man’s face causing him to let go in pain. With his free hand, Keith punched the second drunk in the face before running to Lance.

“This way.” He took the brunet’s hand dragging him across the casino floor to the poker table where they would be hidden for the time being. Panting softly, Keith turned to Lance and gave a soft smile.

“Thanks for trying to help, but I had it.” He leaned against a wall looking Lance up and down. Seeing how brave Lance was to stand up to the men, he figured he had plenty of strength.

“What can I say? I couldn’t leave a poor girl like you with those perverts. I’m Lance, but you can call me what you like~.” Smirking, Lance put his hand on the wall flexing to show off.

Keith gave a chuckle and took Lance’s free hand. He began feeling his arm impressed by the muscles it held beneath the jacket sleeve. Cooing, he held Lance’s arms resting his cheek on his shoulder.

“What brings you here, Lance? I don’t normally see men this cute when I come.” He got off the wall and sat down at the poker table. Keith slid over some cash then took his chips.

Hoping to impress with his card skills, Lance sat next to the whore and handed over cash as well. Three other players joined the table betting large amounts of money on the first round.

“Deal me in.” Lance said before looking to Keith with a soft smile. He felt himself lost in his raven hair and deep eyes.

“I like to test my luck with games and women.” Lance looked to his cards then smirked at Keith. Thankful they hadn’t met before, he felt like he had a good shot at landing a date.

“My dad always said, ‘un chico afortunado conoce a una chica, pero un hombre afortunado conoce a una mujer’.” Lance gracefully spoke fluent Spanish catching Keith off guard for a moment. Blushing, he looked down to his cards to hide his face.

“Mind telling me what that means? As much as I love a romance language, I couldn’t speak it to save my life.” Keith saw Lance’s door card was a three, so he could only guess what the two hole cards were. He had an ace, which gave him an advantage. If his hole cards were a 10 and king, he could get a flush and quickly win. Three more hole cards were dealt then a second door card. Keith got a two while Lance got a six.

“Basically, a boy can only get girls while a man can get a woman. If a stayed immature, I’d never meet my true love. I’d get stuck dating girl after girl and never settling.” He explained flipping his hole cards. There was a 10, a nine, an eight, and a six. Tapping his fingers against the table, Lance discarded his four and six.

“Wise words.” Keith hummed as he turned his hole cards over. A king, three sevens, and a two. Pouting, he discarded his twos.

Lance discarded his four and a three with the rest of the table. He looked to his cards and noticed he could play a straight.

Three separate players folded leaving only Lance and Keith against each other. Knowing three of Lance’s cards, since Keith had peaked when the Cuban was caught up in flirting, he had the upper hand.

Lance laid out his cards revealing the straight making the other players at the table groan. He looked to Keith smugly before his face dropped. The man played a full house giving Lance the same smug look. Three cards were hearts while the remaining two were spades.

“Better luck next time.” Keith teased as the chips were slid over to him. Counting his winnings, he valued $400 worth of chips. Lance scoffed crossing his arms.

“So what if you bested me in poker?” He glanced around the floor spotting another game that would even the playing field.

“I bet I can beat you in roulette.” Lance challenged. He wasn’t one to give up easily when it came to impression someone.

“Competitive. I like that.” Keith took the chips and led Lance to get them cashed in. He counted his money then walked away. He slipped a $20 into the taller man’s pocket. There was a small bit of guilt for costing Lance at least a hundred dollars in the game.

“Here, so there’s no hard feelings.” Keith’s phone, which was tucked into a tiny pocket in the chest part of the dress, began to ring. He pulled it out and saw it was Thace calling.

“E-Excuse me.” He hurried away to the bathrooms. Once inside a stall, Keith answered. He leaned against the tile wall carefully listening for others.

“Hello?” He nearly whispered wary of eavesdroppers. Although the bathroom was empty, there could be someone listening from the door.

“How’s it coming? The boss is getting impatient.” Thace whispered looking behind his back to Zarkon. The man was sitting in the disguised van gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“Tell him I’m leaving after one last game.” Keith whispered before hanging up. He calmly walked out of the bathrooms to the bar for a shot of vodka. The new amount of stress was making him a bit uneasy.

Keith then walked to the roulette table where he spotted Lance. The teen had four chips in his hand from a previous game. Gulping, Keith made his approach.

“Hey there. Think you got enough luck left in you?” Lance teased putting an arm around Keith’s neck. Giving a light giggle, Keith paid for three chips. He placed them on 14 red while Lance put two on 20 black. The other two went on 23 red.

“I should ask you that question considering what happened during poker.” Lance rolled his eyes smiling at Keith. He tickled the shorter male causing him to laugh.

“Just you watch, hun. Drinks will be on me after this.” Lance showed off then went back to watching the ball spin around. As it slowed, it landed on 20. Others, who had put some of their last chips in their spaces, complained. Lance, however, gave a cheer taking his winnings.

“You were saying, doll face?” Keith looked away giving a light nudge to Lance’s arms. Although he did lose some money, there was still enough for him to save.

“Whatever. How about that drink you mentioned?” Keith held onto Lance’s arm as they walked to the bar together. The Cuban reordered his tequila while Keith got some whiskey.

“You’re a pretty fun girl, you know?” Lance took the shot all at once ignoring the burn. The taste of his drink made up for it.

Keith began to giggle crossing his legs. He set down their drinks before holding Lance’s hand. It was only fair to reveal his gender after having spent so much time with him.

“Don’t freak out, but… I’m not a girl.” He reached into his dress pulling out the fabric stuffed in his bra. 

Lance’s blue eyes shot wide open as he pulled away in surprised before giving his usual flirty grin.

“Pardon me then. I didn’t know I was in the presence of a stylishly handsome man.” He cooed kissing Keith on the back of his hand. Surprised and shocked, the cross dresser froze in his seat for a minute.

“W-Wait. You still like me?” He cautiously inquired. Keith thought he would have let the gambler down or creeped him out with the revelation. However, the exact opposite happened.

“Babe, I’m bisexual. Guy or girl, I’ll still make you mine~.” Lance flirted ordering another drink and a small water. Keith began to laugh softly and took his shot. He set down the glass smiling gently. The buzz from his two drinks was already starting to kick in.

“You’re funny. I think you’re the best.” Keith giggled some more looking up to Lance. Alcohol always brought out his more bubbly and cheery side that had been lost years ago. He rarely smiled on his own after so many years of neglect.

“Thanks, but you’re the best. You’re one hell of a gambler, and you’ve got a pretty cool personality.” Lance admitted. The two sat for some time talking and getting to know each other. Keith eventually gave his name when Lance asked for it.

“Keith. Not something I would pick, but it suits you.” Lance joked drinking a third tequila. Meanwhile, Keith was a giggling mess halfway through his second drink. It was a gin, which wasn’t even the strongest on he menu.

“You’re a cool guy, Lance. I *hic* want a hug.” He stood up and suddenly stumbled forward landing against Lance’s chest. Blushing from embarrassment and his drink, he stood up wobbling.

“S-Sorry about that. Can you *hic* walk me to my car?” Unable to resist the raven haired beauty, Lance gave a nod. He put an arm around Keith supporting him.

“It’s okay. I’ll get my money and help you.” Lance cashed in his last chips before leading Keith to the front entrance of the casino. As they neared the double doors, Keith began to feel guilt overwhelm him. He couldn’t stop now though. Lance was just another customer. He didn’t mean anything. Then why did it pain Keith to push open the door?

The creak of the glass door as it opened stabbed the Korean drunk right in the heart. He stumbled as he walked trying to look up to Lance and warn him. However, it all came out as a jumbled mess.

“Where is yours?” Lance asked bring the teen out of his thoughts. With a slow, shaky hand, Keith pointed to the side of the building.

“There.” Keith slurred before picking up his heavy feet. Everything happened too fast. One minute, he was being fitted in a dress to capture an unknown man. The next, he was sending a friend to their death.

The cocking of multiple guns caught Lance off guard. He looked around to see five gang rivals surrounding them. He went to speak to Keith, but froze when he saw the tears running down his face.

“I’m sorry.” He croaked looking up to Lance with glossy eyes.

“Wait, what-?” The tanned teenager was cut off when he was hit over the head with a bat. Collapsing to the ground, Lance fell unconscious staring at Keith’s feet. He barely heard the mumbling conversations around him before his eyes fell shut.


	4. Breakout

“What did the boss say?” A gruff voice quietly asked to a companion.

“We keep him in here until Boss readies a ransom. Can’t believe the idiot fell for the trick.” The companion said with a chuckle. In his hands, he held a loaded gun waiting to be fired. The other man also held a gun in case the hostage tried escaping.

“I know. The bitch did a pretty good job convincing him. All we have to do now is watch over him.” The first voice muttered before getting into position. Lance’s unconscious body laid in an old bed inside a cell.

 

  
Meanwhile, Keith was sitting in his room curled up on his bed. He felt painful guilt coursing through his veins. Who knows what Zarkon planned? Few things he said were true, and he said Lance would go home unharmed.

The door suddenly opened revealing the man himself. Keith quickly stood up straight keeping his head down.

“H-Hello, sir.” He greeted respectively in a quiet tone. Zarkon stepped into the room not saying a word. Speaking to a whore too often was degrading after all.

“You did well.” He praised in a monotone, deep voice. The tiny bit of approval made Keith relax slightly.

“Here is the money. Lotor would like to speak with you.” Zarkon tossed the cash to Keith watching him scramble to catch it. The Korean set aside the stack on his nightstand looking up to his boss.

“Thank you very much, sir.” Keith said nearly shaking when he mentioned Lotor.

“I will go to him.” Keith kept his head low as he walked out of his room. A frown tugged onto his face thinking about the filthy man putting his hands on him, his disgusting demands, and the spiteful voice never leaving his side.  

 

 

Nearly an hour went by before Lance woke up. He gave a groan looking around the fuzzy, unfamiliar room. When his eyes focus, the metal bars became clear. He was in a prison with his hands chained to the bed below him.

“What the? Where am I?” He asked looking up to the guards standing outside the cell. One turned around glaring at the Cuban.

“Galra prison. Don’t worry, you might get returned home unharmed.” He gave a smirk keeping the gun close to him. Lance trembled slightly at the word ‘might’. Who knew what that could mean? He put his head down as he awaited his sentencing.

 

An angered voice was heard from down the hall followed by muffled arguing. The person was aggravated, enraged even.

Lance looked around, but the halls were too dark for him to see. However, he could recognize the voice. His eyes went wide before narrowing. That voice, which once was liquid gold to him, was now a knife through the heart.

“Keith.”

 

The raven haired teen was hopelessly arguing with Lotor, the man who had fallen for him. The two were nearly forced into a relationship, but Lotor was more willing that Keith.

“Leave me alone, Lotor! I’m busy.” Keith stated trying to leave. He had been ordered to bring the hostage their meal by the lazy Morvok. However, he was pressed against Lotor’s chest unable to push away from him.

“One late meal won’t kill you or them. I’m your boyfriend, remember?” Lotor cupped Keith’s cheek forcing him to look up. The Korean glanced away still trying to detach himself.

“No, I don’t.” Keith hissed finally breaking away. He picked up the tray of slop and began walking down the hall once again.

“Some lover you are. I try day and night to give you my love, yet you reject it.” Lotor shoved Keith causing him to nearly trip. The teen slammed the food back down before turning to the older male.

“Fuck you, Lotor. I will never love you.” Keith growled. He wanted to stab the horrible man in the chest. Make him feel the pain he made Keith feel.

In a fit of rage, Lotor grabbed Keith by his shoulders slamming him against the wall. He squeezed his thin neck tight making the smaller teen gasp for air.

“You are such an ungrateful bitch! I advise you to learn how to appreciate what I’ve done for you.” Lotor raised his hand high bringing it down upon Keith as he struggled to breathe.

He let go once Keith’s face began to change color. Dropping to the floor on his knees, the shorter teen coughed and heaved trying to catch his breath.

“G-Go to hell.” He managed to say before being overcome by a coughing fit.

“Hell or not, you will be by my side.” Lotor glowered before walking away. He needed Keith to love him. He gave him everything he could ask for and more. Sex toys, lingerie, cigarettes, what more could any whore want?

Keith stood up wiping drool and tears off his face. He gave a sigh picking up the tray once more heading to an ajar door with old letters painted onto it.

_**HOSTAGE CONTAINMENT** _

Giving a soft frown, he opened the door and walked inside. He ignored the guards as he made his way down the hall focusing on the food.

Lance almost didn’t acknowledge the sudden footsteps until one guard watching over him whistled.

“Look at you all alone without that bastard to keep you safe~.” He noted setting his gun aside. He watched as the raven haired teen bent down sliding the tray through the opening.

Keith would have cursed him out if he hadn’t seen who was in the cell. With wide eyes, he nearly began crying.

Lance, sitting chained to the wall, was alive. He was bruised and a bit tattered, but he was alive. Keith had a chance to make up for his deed.

“That’s right.” The teen said letting his jacket fall off his shoulders revealing smooth skin. He went up to the man giving a small grin.

The guard grabbed him by the hips lifting Keith up to be face to face. Giving a smirk, he went in to kiss the Korean.

Keith leaned backwards falling to the ground on his hands. He kicked guard in the jaw satisfied by the loud crack he heard. He safely landed on his feet with a smug grin.

The guard shouted in pain as he fell to his knees. Keith grabbed him by the shirt and threw him against the second guard knocking him down. The heavy hit to the floor against their heads made both men pass out.

“Holy shit!” Lance exclaimed having watched the acrobatic moves. He would never admit it, but Keith had amazing fighting skills.

Keith tore off the key ring of the guard using it to unlock Lance’s cell. He ran in unlocking the cuffs that tightly held the Cuban’s hands.

“You don’t have much time. Let’s go!” He made a run for the door, but Lance didn’t budge. Keith looked back to him agitated.

“What are you waiting for? This is your chance!” Lance stood up crossing his arms with a glare.

“Chance? Funny, I think I gave you one of those back at the casino. Didn’t end well, did it?” He sneered. Keith gave a sigh turning to face the man.

“I’m sorry I lied to you, but I had no choice. If I disobeyed Boss, I probably wouldn’t be able to stand.” Keith reached out placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“I want to make it up to you. You have a whole life ahead of you.” A moment went by before Lance caved in. He let out a sigh heading towards the door.

“Lead the way.” He muttered taking a cautious step outside the cell grabbing the guards’ weapons and spare magazines.

 

Keith raced Lance down the halls knowing when and where the patrol officers would be. Timing each move correctly, the two evaded capture.

They reached the end of a hall hiding behind a wooden door. They crouched down staying silent.

“Okay, there’s an elevator ahead. Once we reach the fifth floor, it’s a Texas shooting range.” Keith whispered checking the halls for trouble. Deeming the coast clear, He readied his hand gun.

“I’ll take the right, you take the left.” Keith checked his rounds and saw there was 15. He pulled out Lance’s magazine and saw about 100 rounds. Adding up the bullets in the extra magazines, it was 45 for him, 300 for Lance.

“How about I take right, and you take left?” Lance mumbled sliding the magazine back into his assault rifle. He stuffed the extras into his pockets for quick access. Keith groaned doing the same with his.

“Why are you being so difficult? Fine, I’ll take the left.” Keith gave a sigh before sprinting down the hall with Lance by his side. The two jumped into the elevator shutting the doors before they could be noticed.

It was a long ride from the basement to the fifth floor. The silence filling the elevator was almost unbearable.

“Why are you doing this?” Lance suddenly asked glancing to Keith. “Why are you helping me?”

Keith gave a huff looking up to the floor number. They had just reached the first floor, so there was time to talk.

“The reason is……I know what it’s like to be held captive here. The painful, soul draining days behind the walls. When we met, I felt the happiness I had lost finally come back. You don’t deserve this life, and I’m willing to take whatever punishment I get if it means saving you.” Keith admitted keeping his eyes focused on Lance.

The Cuban could barely say a word. He searched for something, but he was left with a jumbled mess.

“Keith, I-“ The ding of the elevator reaching the top floor cut him off. The metal doors slid open revealing a group of gang members slacking off. Some played pool, some played cards, and others simply slept.

Their eyes went to the elevator and noticed the freed prisoner beside Keith. They went to draw their weapons, but the duo were too fast.

Bullet after bullet flew through the air. The Galras flipped over whatever they could for protection as they were shot at. Many of them scrambled to load their guns from the unexpected attack.

Lance effortlessly buried bullets into the gang members following Keith through the room.

“Cover me!” Keith shouted as he broke open the window. The glass was pushed out of the frame falling to the ground below them. Climbing out while still firing his gun, Keith grabbed onto the gutter above him.

Lance finishing his round before making his way through the window. In that brief, heart stopping moment, a single bullet dug into Lance’s calf causing him to scream.

“Fuck!” He cried out stumbling out of the window. He slid down the roof tearing up the tiles as he neared the edge.

“Lance!” Keith reached out grabbing him by his uninjured leg. Pulling the man up, he held him close to his side.

“Dude, I can’t move my leg.” Lance groaned barely able to stand. Crimson blood soaked the blue jeans he wore dripping down to his shoes and socks.

“I got you, okay? We’re both making it out of here alive.” The Korean promised firing the last few bullets into the room. He carefully brought Lance to the gutter pipe that led to the ground.

“Hold onto me.” Keith instructed putting Lance on his back. He grabbed the pipe and slowly made his descent to the ground.

 

  
Meanwhile, the still alive Galras ran to the window firing their guns at Keith. The few struggled to aim at an angle that far down.

“Shit!” Keith tried to speed up, but he risked falling to his death. Metal pieces of the pipe flung in every direction cutting Keith on his face and fingers.

Seeing their attempt was failing, the three gang members began riddling the pipe with holes to weaken it. The metal creaked and began to give in unable to support Keith and Lance’s weight.

Lance weakly pulled out his rifle aiming at the remaining three. With three loud bangs, the trio of bullets fired knocking the group dead before they could do anymore damage.

 

The pipe was still too weak. The metal pieces snapped on one side nearly slamming the duo against the building next door.

Keith grunted sticking his foot out before they could crash into the brick building. He shimmied faster down the pipe with only ten feet between them and the ground.

With a squeak and a loud cry, the pipe snapped off falling to the pavement bringing Keith and Lance with it.

Like a cat, the Korean managed to land on his feet before racing away from the falling metal. Panting, he ran to a random car breaking the window with his gun. Once unlocked, he put Lance in the backseat tearing the bottom half of his jacket off. He wrapped it around the bullet wound urgently.

“You’re okay, Lance. I’m gonna get us out of here.” Keith jumped into the driver’s seat speeding away just as more gang members ran out of the building. They fired their guns, but the car was too far for their bullets to reach.

 

Hours went by. The sun had long said goodbye to Earth, but Keith was still driving. His heart raced in his chest as he entered Voltron territory.

“Make a left at Fifth Street.” Lance muttered from the backseat. The bloody mess on his leg had stopped bleeding awhile ago, yet he was weak.

“The big building that says ‘Fuck Off’ at the top, right?” Keith asked trying to keep Lance awake. He was given a small moan as an answer.

“I used to hear so many stories about that place when it was open. Party animals, the lights never going out, and um…pretty girls?” He tried hoping it would get a better response out of Lance.

“How pretty?” The Cuban asked in a hushed tone. It was barely loud enough to hear over the soft music Keith had put on to relax them.

“Uh…um cheerleaders crossed with…I don’t know. They’re pretty attractive from what I’ve heard.” Keith gave a soft smile hearing a light chuckle come from Lance.

“If they’re cheerleaders, they’re pretty.” The car came to a stop in front of said building. Keith parked the stolen vehicle in an alley where it wouldn’t be seen by Galra members.

“We’re here.” Keith said as he picked up Lance. He looked around trying to spot the entrance, but all he saw was broken windows and a boarded up door.

“Push that dumpster aside.” Lance murmured doing his best to keep his eyes open. He meekly pointed to the blue dumpster sitting next to the building.

Keith did so nudging it aside to reveal the hidden stairs and door behind it. It was narrow and steep, but Keith was careful enough to reach the bottom.

“Let them see me first.” Lance requested using the older teen’s help to sit up in his arms. He knocked on the door in the correct pattern waiting.

A small slot on the door was pushed aside revealing a pair of brown eyes and a tuff of brown hair. The owner of the eyes gasped and quickly unlocked the door.

“Lance! You’re alive!” A young voice as they opened the metal door. It was Pidge dressed in round glasses, a green shirt, and brown cargo pants with black converse.

“Wait, who's that?” She questioned seeing Keith was holding her friend. As she inspected Lance, she noticed the injury.

“What happened to your leg?!” She urgently asked trying to pry answers out of her tired companion.

“It’s a long story, but I rescued him from the Galra. Please, help.” Keith pleaded. Pidge ushered the two inside fixing the dumpster before running inside. She relocked the door and brought the pair to an empty table.

“Lay him down.” She got her equipment ready and untied the torn piece of jacket. Pidge then took off Lance’s shoes and pants to inspect the wound.

“Thankfully, it didn’t hit the bone. I can get it out and patch him up in an hour.” She cleaned her hands and got out her supplies. They weren’t proper medical tools. One was a pair of pliers used to remove hooks from a fish’s stomach. Another was a bottle of beer to help disinfect the open wound.

“Have a seat on the couch while I work. Don’t mess with what I’m working on.” Pidge instructed before getting to work. She rolled up her sleeves and put on gloves ready for the worst to happen.

Keith took a seat curling up with the now crop top of a jacket. It wasn’t too bad of a fashion statement in his opinion. He put it on for warmth and shut his eyes falling asleep in seconds.


	5. Apology

“Who’s this?” Allura asled peering at the sleeping Keith curled up in the tattered armchair.

“Not sure. He showed up with Lance last night.” Pidge answered wiping her hands clean with a damp rag. She had finished fixing Lance’s leg hours ago, but both had passed out from exhaustion.

“Well, wake him up. Maybe he knows what happened to Lance.” Allura moved away from the chair to gather Lance’s things from the counter. A wad of casino cash, a stolen shot glass, and his hoodie.

Pidge groaned before standing in front of Keith. She gave his shoulder a nudge receiving a soft noise. The male opened his eyes looking up and around the room.

“Ugh, my head. Is Lance okay?” Keith sat up running his fingers through his black hair.

“For now. He needs at least a week of rest before he can put any pressure on his leg.” She tossed the rag aside and adjusted her glasses.

“What’s your name? Lance never brought you here before.” She sat down and began working on a trinket that cluttered an old coffee table. There was an assortment of tools in one corner while nuts and bolts were clumped together in another corner.

“Keith Kogane. We sort of met recently.” He looked over to the table Lance laid on. His gray eyes trailed down to the injured leg wrapped in bandages.

“That doesn’t explain how you got him here or why he was shot.” Allura raised her brow looking to Keith as she swiftly sat down on the couch across from him.

“Look, we met at a casino and things got hectic when the Galra got involved and took us to one of the hideouts. I escaped with Lance, but he got hit while we climbed out a window.” Keith answered truthfully. He adjusted his jacket looking to Allura awaiting the reaction.

“The Galra?!” Pidge and Allura said in unison. The casino wasn’t far from their base, and Lance being kidnapped all pointed down a dangerous path for Voltron.

“Where did they take you? If I can get a map of the area, maybe I can pinpoint the building.” Pidge ran to her laptop turning it on. She pulled up a web browser and began typing.

A loud groan was heard from the table Lance laid upon. The teen sat up rubbing his head before looking around the room.

“How did I get here?” His chocolate eyes landed on Keith who was peering at him from the couch.

“Forget I said that. What are we talking about?” Lance went to stand, but he was stopped by a concerned Pidge.

“Finding the whereabouts of the Galra.” Allura answered tossing Lance his jacket from the counter.

“You don’t want to know. Their hide out is military level of defenses. Their leader, Zarkon, is there too.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He was surely going to be killed for freeing and running away with a hostage.

He glanced at Lance with a soft frown. He couldn’t leave him to die there. Lance was an guiltless guy undeserving of the Galra’s sick plans. Death was Keith’s savior, and he would willingly accept it to defend the innocent.

“Leader or no leader, we can’t just let Zarkon do what he wants so close to this place. If we’re discovered, he won’t waste time killing us.” Lance clenched his fists looking down to the floor. He managed to sit up with a bit of pain from his leg.

He had already shown Keith Voltron’s secret base. At any moment, gang members could burst through the doors and gun them down. He had already been scorned by Keith’s untruthful tongue.

“My father was killed because of Zarkon. If I do nothing, his death will be left at that. If I do something, it risks our entire operation.” Allure hugged herself sighing softly.

Keith stood up placing a hand on Allura’s shoulder. He looked her in the eyes with a serious expression.

“I know you’re upset, and I know you want to end Zarkon’s terrorism. However, I doubt we even have the weapons let alone plans for that. We can make them though. I just need a little help from a friend.” Keith got out his phone dialing a familiar number.

 

Elsewhere in the city, a tall, broad man was working out in a gym. He slammed his balled up fists against a punching bag grunting softly. He went to throw a final left hook when his phone began to ring. Wiping the sweat off his face and hands, he answered.

“Shiro, I need your help with a…group project.” Keith said from the other end of the phone line.

“Explain this project and group you’re with.” Shiro sat down on a bench crossing his legs.

“I’m gonna kill Zarkon with people I just met, and we need you’re help.” Keith briefly explained.

Shiro stared at the wall not too surprised Keith planned to assassinate the Galra mob boss.

“Keith, what the fuck.” He sighed softly and put his face into his hand. Of course Keith wanted to pick a fight with them. He couldn’t blame the man, but it was still hard to believe he would even dream of such a daring act.

“This is gonna get us killed, isn’t it?” Shiro asked almost humored by the idea. He had known Keith the majority of his life through the Galra. The man spent years in their captivity before intentionally getting caught by the police during a heist.

“No! Shiro, please. You know what they did to the both of us. I know revenge isn’t your thing, but saving people is. Think of all the people like us we’d protect and save.” Keith needed the support. He needed Shiro at his side for many reasons other than just stopping the Galra.

“If it means all that, I’ll do it. We’re gonna need lots of teamwork, so get along with them.””

“That might be a bit tough, but I’ll manage. Thanks, Shiro. I can always count on you.” The line went dead, and Shiro packed up his things.

Keith quickly texted where he was before looking over to Lance. His eyes landed on the blood stained bandages wrapped around his leg. Catching his eye, Lance looked to Allura and Pidge.

“Can I speak with Keith in private?” Upon his request, the two girls left the basement. The moment the door clicked shut, Keith moved towards Lance.

“Lance, I’m so-“

“I don’t want to hear it, Keith. You lied to me. You turned me over to the Galra!” Lance glowered gripping the table.

“Because of you, I can’t walk. I can’t protect the people I care about.” Keith stood frozen with wide eyes. Sadly, he put his head down nodding softly.

“I understand. I couldn’t protect the person I cared about, and they died because I was too weak. I know how you feel.” Keith turned away fighting back tears. He used his glove to wipe at his eyes as he took shallow breaths. Lance lifted his head looking to the raven haired teen.

“If it’s okay to ask, what happened?” He softly questioned. Keith let out a sigh sitting down on the floor. He leaned against a cabinet looking up to Lance.

“There was a fire at my old house. I was only seven, and my mom was out on a business trip.” He began recalling the memory like it had happened yesterday. The vivid flames danced in his mind taunting him. Charring wood cracked and cackled at his failure.

“I was playing with my dad in my room when the heater in the living room caught fire. A wool blanket had fallen onto it. The flames went down to the outlet and into the carpet until the whole room was ablaze. We smelled the smoke, so I ran to the backyard while my dad got a fire extinguisher.” Keith gripped the fabric of his pants gulping.

“I screamed for him, but he couldn’t hear me over the crackling wood. A support beam suddenly fell onto his back trapping him in the kitchen. I ran inside and tried to lift it, but I was too weak. He told me to run away since he knew he would die. I was halfway down the road just as the roof collapsed. I never saw my dad again.” Keith groaned covering his face to hide his burning tears. He turned away from Lance trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.

“Keith…I’m so sorry.” He got off the table grunting as he moved to Keith’s side. Seeing the pain he was in, the Korean reached out to stop him.

“Lance, no. You’re hurt and-“ A tan finger pressed against his soft lips.

“I’m fine. One little injury won’t stop me from comforting a friend.” He looked to Keith giving a weak smile in the soft lighting. His hand was only centimeters away from Keith’s. There was barely any room between their shoulders despite having plenty of spots to sit.

“Thank you. I want to join your team. If the Galra come after me, I’ll face them knowing what I did was right.” Keith leaned his head against the cabinet closing his eyes briefly. He could feel his hands twitching slightly, so he hid them in his lap. He spent the last 24 hours dealing with stress. One little gram of relief wouldn’t hurt him.


	6. Something Isn’t Settling

Over the course of a week, the team planned their elaborate takedown of the Galra. Ideas blossomed while others wilted within seconds.

“I say we work on helping smaller areas effected by the gang. Once we drive out the members, we can plant our cause in the minds of people.” Shiro got a map on his phone showing them urban sprawls and smaller communities.

“Let’s head to Balmera Glades. I’ve read a lot about drug cartels using the woods to hide and smuggle unspeakable things.” Allura pointed out the city then watched as Pidge printed a detailed map. It contained the residential areas as well as known paths through the forests.

“Is everyone in?” Shiro looked around the room and noticed an empty spot in a particular armchair.

“Where’s Keith?” His suspicions began to rise since the teen wasn’t present. Shiro noticed sudden outburst and fidgeting from Keith throughout the week. The lack of attendance made things even worse in his worried eyes.

“I think he’s in his room. He said he’d join us in a few minutes, but…” Pidge trailed off seeing it had been quite some time since Keith said he would arrive.

“I’ll be right back. You guys can continue going over plans. I shouldn’t be long.” Shiro left the basement and went upstairs. Heading towards Keith’s room, the large man prayed he had overslept.

 

Keith laid in his bed awestruck by a ceiling of stars once again. Countless constellations never before seen by human eyes stretched across the room. As he raised his hands to grab them, chains shot out from the ground.

The metal links clattered as they cuffed his hands and yanked them down. Keith’s breath quickened as he struggled to break the chains. He tugged and he pulled at them, but it was all in vain.

“H-Help? Help!” He cried out, shutting his eyes tightly. When they reopened, the world around him was ink black. Not a single star illuminated the room. On his knees in the endless void, Keith thrashed like a caged animal.

He threw himself around hitting unknown objects trying to pull himself free. His body ached, but it showed no sign of injury. Keith’s thrashing continued until everything he couldn’t see disappeared.

His struggle suddenly came to a halt when warmth enveloped him. Slowly filling the void, a soft lavender hue swept away the black endlessness. This comfort brought a small sense of relief to the teen. Keith leaned into the warmth as his breathing slowed to a steady pace. A pace that was beginning to get too slow.

“Keith? Keith, what did you take?” An echoing voice asked him. The raven haired teen looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

“Pills.” He mumbled into the void. The chains, still tightly wrapped around his wrist, gave a bit of slack. His body floated in the air as the warm embrace stayed tightly around his body. Keith began to close his eyes not wanting the warmth to fade. It was comforting and safe. He felt his body slipping further into the warmth unable to escape.

“Keep your eyes open for me.” The request was simple, but a challenge for the Korean. His gray eyes slipped closed, but he forced them back open. Fighting the eternal slumber, Keith now kneeled with the warmth focused on his back to support him.

Keith nearly fell forward when something lodged its way in his mouth. He clawed at the force, trying to pull it away in fear. He heaved and coughed, struggling to push out the unknown object.

The moment it pushed against his uvula in a desperate reach, Keith vomited. The world he saw fled his glossy eyes as he expelled everything in his stomach. The object had pulled out the moment Keith leaned forward to puke avoiding the mess.

“There there, Keith. I’m here for you.” Shiro quietly patted his friend’s back before standing to wash his hand in the nearby sink. The hacking and spitting from the smaller male was almost music to his ears. It was better than a soundless heart.

“Shiro? What happened?” Keith confusedly looked around to see he was in a bathroom. The void had vanished, and the comfort was gone. Nothing but chilly, emptiness resided.

“You took almost a whole bottle of pills. Thankfully, they didn’t have any side affects for forced vomiting.” He briefly explained before helping Keith stand on his shaky legs. The smaller teen looked at himself in an old mirror.

His hair was a greasy, unwashed mess. His eyes were bloodshot and sporting unfashionable bags. Meanwhile, Keith’s hands continued to shake, but that was the least of his worries.

“Keith, I care about you. If there’s something going on that you need to talk about, I’m here.” Shiro kneeled down to Keith placing a hand on his left shoulder. He stared into his gray eyes trying to find something in them. Anything that could tell him what was wrong would be accepted by Shiro.

“I’m fine. Really, I am. I…I misread the directions. I’m not the best at reading English or whatever.” Keith stood up and washed his mouth before leaving the bathroom. In a hurry, he went down to the meeting.

 

“I’m just saying, I know I’ve been to Balmera Glades before. I can’t remember when or why though.” Lance stared at the aerial photos of the community trying to match the houses with any of his friends.

“Maybe you made a wrong turn into it or something.” Pidge suggested seeing how there were many other communities nearby. She used a variety of markers to scribble in details and important areas.

“No. I definitely had a reason to be in there. Give me like ten minutes and I’ll probably have it by then.” Lance began to pace around the room trying to think. Repeating the name of the community in his head, he thought back to a few weeks ago.

  
Keith quietly entered the room trying to act normal. His hands still jittered, but he could pass it off as nerves. His red eyes? Lack of sleep. Lying was easy. Especially for someone who lied their way through life to survive.

“I got it!” Lance suddenly shouted startling his friends slightly. “Hunk moved there recently with his girlfriend. Remember him from high school, Pidge?”

“Oh yeah! Man, I haven’t seen Hunk since before his move. We should catch up with him. Once we finish the mission though. I don’t want Hunk seeing us beating people up and getting the wrong idea. Or him seeing us removing crates of drugs and thinking we’re international criminals. Would he assume that though?” Pidge began to ramble about every little possible outcome of the event.

“We can meet with your friend afterwards. Right now, let’s focus on making it safer for him and his girlfriend.” Shiro wrapped up the maps, cleared the table, and went to work doing what he did best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but a long one is on its way!


End file.
